Assassin
by R0gueChimera
Summary: An assassin has been deployed by a mysterious group thirsting for revenge.But who is their target, and what have they done to deserve such a terrible death? Who knows whats hiding in the shadows, awaiting it's next victim.Rated for blood, death,and stuff.


**WELCOME! This is my SECOND fanfic. and also my second Warcraft fic. (woot) One thing about this first chapter you should know, I don't specify the characters in this chapter. (It makes it mysterious ...wooooo...)So don't be too confused they WILL get names later , but not now. Well, enjoy the plot twists that will be in store for you in this story. (for they're will be quite a few).Oh, and there will be a poem at the beginning of each chapter that has something to do with whats to happen in it , NOW GO READ BEFORE I SPOILE ANY! (o and thanx BuddiI didn't notice the wierd sentence thing before..)**

**

* * *

**

Deathweed...

_If deathweed is what thou seeks,_

_thou seeketh thy enemies' eternal sleep._

A lone figure paced anxiously in the dark and empty Great Hall. The stranger wore a deep hood and a long unadorned black cloak which obscured most of the figures lithe body. Frost covered the hard stone floor, the soft light from the low embers made it look as if the building had been paved with blood red rubies and shadowy onyx. The long main table creaked slightly as the figure leand against it. Flagons of frozen mead littered it ,dozens of empty plates and shards of bone and other food scraps littered the entire length and breadth of not only the table, but were also strewn carelessly about the floor.

_They must have been celebrating something ...a festival?... Not likely.. a victory of some kind then. _The figures sighed and, standing again walked on to it's destination. _None of my buisness either way.._

Finally, at the end of the hall behind the high chair where the chieftan sat was a gnoll skin hanging, pushing this aside revealed to the figure a small room lavish with soft carpets and low furnature. They were to have the meeting here.However before the shadowed intruder could so much as enter , the sound of shuffeling foot steps reached its ear.Years of experience and instinct took over and the figure quickly dissapeared into the shadows of a near by pillar.One of the many skin hangings that acted as a door was pulled aside; a peon shuffeled in and began it's daily routine.The hooded figure watched the low-caste orc with growing annoyance.

"Is it coustomary for your people to make important visitors wait in the freezing cold?" Hissed the slim figure in the shadows.

The creature gasped in surprise, and turning to see who had just spoken to him , nearly dropped a large stack of badly chipped earthenware plates. The figure again let out another irrated hiss at the frightened pesant-orc.

"I've been waiting here for half the night! If your Chieftan doesn't make an appearance soon I'll be likely to take my frustration out on you ."

As the shadowed rogue said this it fingered a wicked looking dagger, to make shure the little beast knew that this was no game. Luckily for the peon he wasn't entirely dull witted . The rogue watched the peon dart out of the hall through a seething gaze. As swiftly as the figure had drawn the blade it again dissapeared back into the folds of it's dark cloak.

Sighing with pent-up frustration the lanky figure leand against one of the many hand carved support pillars within the great hall, the rough hewn wood pricking the rogue now and again. Despite the life threat the shadowy visitor had dealt to the servant orc the minutes crawled by, and still no chieftan appeared. Day was breaking in the world, and slowly the inhabitants of the settlement sitrred into wakeing. Outside the main hall where the rogue sat in shadow the sounds of life drifted through breaking the deathly silence of the early morning; handlers were in the stables and the anxous whines of their wolves waiting to be fed could be easily heard, in another part of the expansive great hall the chatter of the cooks and the smell of roasting meat and fresh bread wafted through the building .

Finally after what seemed an eternity, the main flap opened and in walked the Chieftan fo the clan.Tall and muscled with pure white hair the chieftan was an imposing figure indeed. Unlike most of the other orcs the rogue had seen though , his eyes were burning red, he was still tainted by demons..

The cloaked figure scoweled at it's host.

"Its about damn time you showed up !" the rogue snapped.

The orc sneered " Good morning to you too."

"What took you so long anyway, couldn't bear to part with your bed?"

The scarred Blademaster gave a sardonic grin " I had... _other_ matteres to attend to before this little visit."

His strange guest only nodded, questioning nothing, asking nothing.

_How professional...good_. he thought. _questions will only lead to a quick death here_.

He motioned for them to take a seat inside the small chamber. The sat on soft carpets, between them was a low lying and well worn oak table.

"Quite an interigueing job you have for me " The coweled figure said curtly, "Not to mention dangerous."

The Blademaster nodded an odd fire burning in his crimson orbs.

" Yesss... It is " He said more to himself than to his guest. "We need them out of the way for it to succede... and we **_must _**succede this time.."

The coweled rogue raised an eyebrow .

"Well im _assuming_ that you didn't summon me just to talkabout murder."

The Chieftan looked up , starteled out of his thoughts," What? Oh-of course not."

He drew from a small pouch at his side a small unimpressive looking metal vial and a slightly crumpled letter.

"The 'letter' is your instructions they're encoded like we disgussed prior to-" he stopped for a moment a thought coming to him " you _do_ have the cipher with youi sent you right?"

"Wrong."

The orc looked about to leap over the small table an throttle the rogue when it said this, but the coweled figure continued

. "I have it already memorized, and the cipher has been destroyed and enchanted so even _if_ a mage would find the ashes they wouldn't be able to read the letter"

A look of approval and satisfaction crossed the Chieftan's harsh visage. His shadowed guest reached out with a gloved hand to touch the vial lightly, as if fearful it would attack if provoked.

"Is this it ?"

The orc nodded" all you will need, and belive me when I say you had better use it on th right targets , This shit isn't cheap."

"Pure, dried, or powder?"

"It's the Extract."

The figure pulled its hand back slightly, frowning. " The Extract? But poisoning food or drink is far more effective... the death is quick and healers have precious minutes to counter it.."

The blademaster's eyes positively glowed, as if on fire from within. "Exactly why the Extract is needed rogue! Useing a quick method would mean the death would be less painful! They must suffer! Sufferfor what they have done!"

The rogue put its hand up to silence its host "Alright if thats what you want.But to use the Extract to its fullest potential I'll have to physically administer it to our... _subjects_...You'll have to **_triple_** the promised price"

The Chieftan glared at his impertenent guest. In return, the rogue just smiled

"Reveng doesn't come cheap my friend. _I_ would know."

Still frowning the orc orc grunted " Apparently so."

He drew out a good sized pouch filled with gold coins.

"You'll get the rest after you've killed them"

As soon as the pouch was out of the orc's grasp, the rogue snatched it up and stowed it away within it's voluminous cloak , then the 'letter', and finally, the steel vial. The rogue then stood and bowing to it's host began to back twards the exit.

"Consider them already among the dead, for soon enough they _will_ be."

The elder Blademaster narrowed his still glowing eyes "Do not underestimate them"

The rogue smirked and with a blinding flash of light was gone. The blademaster, still staring at the spot the rogue was last and in a deep hissing wisper said" **_For your soul's sake little rogue you had better be right_**."

* * *

**Who are the targets of this assasin ? Who is this mysterious Orc Chieftan? Whats his deal?And more importantly: who and what is this assasin supposed to be ?**

**These are all good questions , but unfortunately I'm not going to tell you at the moment. You'll just have to read my next chapter to find out.**


End file.
